Revala's Vacation
by Blademstr
Summary: Revala Kalig, or as eveyone knows her as Darth Nox has been working nonstop for her Sith Empire. From invasions, to gaining Artifacts shes been on the job. Now all she wants is a vacation. She and her friends are going to go from a birthday party to a great vacation, but will Revala find romance as well. :D fem Sith I. / fem Imperial A. MSith W./ Vette
1. Chapter 1

Revala's Vacation

Chapter 1

Everyone knew of the powerful Sith Known as Darth Nox. However, very few knew her real name Revala Kalig. Her feats were legendary: She rose from a slave to become a Sith, she became the inheritor of Tulak Hord's legacy, she defeated her treacherous former master Darth Zash becoming lord, and she destroyed her arch nemesis Darth Thanaton and has arisen to the seat as a Dark Council member. What she had no idea that was to occur in her future life as the new Darth Nox was how very little time she gets to relax.

Revala one day was sitting at her seat on the council having listen to boring war reports with the republic. She began to fade out into a sleep when she hears someone call her name, a rather annoying someone actually.

"Lord Nox, is there something the matter?" Darth Ravage sneered, "Is there a reason you are falling asleep during my proposal's?"

Revala instantly woke up with a blush on her face. "My apologies Lord Ravage... It has been a very long few weeks without much rest." she said yawning. "The business of the Council has been unexpectedly taxing this week and with my own priorities with the artifacts and capturing Makeb with the Wrath, Cipher 9, and that bloody bounty hunter I have not really had much time to rest and relax."

The other council members despite their Sith nature felt sympathetic to their fellow Sith. They never thought of that. It is rather true that despite being the head scholar of the sith she may as well have been the tip o the spear for the council itself.

Darth Zhorrid the asked, "Have you by any chance thought to torture someone for a little bit, that always relaxes me?" She grinned devilishly. Darth Marr rolled his eyes at that and mumbled what Revala thought to have been at a rather humorous quip about how Zhorrid couldn't torture a nerf if she tried.

Revala shook her head and said, "I don't like to torture for pleasure like you Zhorrid, only to punish or gain information. Honestly everyone I'm starting to feel burnt out."

This caused shock among the council as they never imagined the powerful Sith in front of them ever saying that considering she consumed souls of several powerful Sith who soon attempted and nearly succeeded in trying rip her body and mind apart. They looked at each other in concern. When of all people the silent, yet dangerous Darth Marr spoke up.

"Nox, perhaps this could very well be a time for you to maybe decide to take a vacation?" He suggested.

Revala's lekku twitch in surprise. 'Wow, Darth Marr suggesting for me to go on vacation? I had no idea how exhausted I actually looked.' She thought. Thinking quickly if this could be an attempt to rid of her in some way and feeling in the force that they are genuinely concerned for her well being she responded.

"Honestly, I never thought about it. Can a Dark Council member go on vacation?" She asked. She never thought about it because, come one seriously it is the Dark Council of the Sith Empire.

Darth Mortis smiled kindly, "Of course Nox, we may be the Dark Council, but we still need our breaks we are not fatigue proof." Revala smiled, Mortis was always one of her favorites in the council like Darth Marr and Darth Vowrawn, but Mortis for some reason always felt like a grandfather figure to her. He always was there giving her advice when she was struggling as the newest council member. Her smile disappeared when that pest of a Sith, Ravage, spoke again.

"So what, you are a part of this council for only two months and you are already starting to beg for a vacation." He said arrogantly. "You really do remind me of Thanaton with that..." He began to choke. Revala's eyes glowed dangerously purple with a vicious glare pointed at Ravage.

"I am not anything like that scum Ravage!" she growled. "You know very well I can kill you right now because of that tongue of yours. So I strongly suggest you never say something stupid like that again." She released him gasping for air and in complete fear. No one since he was an apprentice has ever been able to break through his natural force barriers not even when he was in a disagreement with Darth Decimus that one time years ago. Everyone in the Council Chamber felt his terror and fear of Nox and as much as they hate to admit she scares them sometimes too.

"I apologize Darth Nox for my disrespect, I will not do that again", he said warily. And just like that Revala was all smiles again. It really creeps them out when she randomly does that.

Darth Acina then asked, "Nox, have you ever thought about where you would want to go to if you went for a vacation?"

This actually caused Revala to freeze in thought, 'Nar Shaddaa? Naah, too noisy and dirty. Alderaan? Naah, too snobby and full of bugs mixed with a little thing called a Civil War. Tatooine, Hoth, Taris? Hell no! Too bloody hot, cold , and diseased in respective order. Where should I go?'

Darth Marr asked, "Nox, may I recommend the planet Asaya? It is a rather beautiful vacation planet. I went there myself last year for my yearly vacation time and I rather enjoyed my time there." He paused embarrassed "I was even able to go swimming for the first time in years at the private beach I rented out for two weeks."

Revala smiled at the prospect at getting a beach for herself. But at the same time was apprehensive, in spite of being the all powerful Darth Nox, she was very shy when it came to her being in a bikini. She is not an ugly Twi'lek at all, in fact sometimes she is accidently mistaken for a model sometimes. She has just always been shy around people when she shows off her beauty, she grew up with a very old fashioned family as a slave who never treated her wrong at all and considered her as a daughter/sister to everyone. Because of this she was very sheltered as she grew up.

"Lord Marr, could you perhaps give me some information about Asaya after this meeting? It actually sounds like a very wonderful idea, Force knows I need it." She said yawning once again.

Other Sith in the Council smiled at that, minus Ravage who plastered a fake smile out of fear. Marr then nods at Revala, but then turns to Mortis.

"Well now that we somehow set up Nox's vacation plans, can we finish the last few reports about the war? I'm actually starting to get hungry and I have a Nerf steak waiting for me." He said amused. The other Sith lords laughed in amusement at Marr's unexpected joke.

"Very well, Now the Republic on Alderaan..." Mortis began to say as Revala smiled happily that she is finally going to go on vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deep within the Citadel, Revala collapses on her office chair in exhaustion. Revala has just finished her meeting with the Dark Council and just spoke to Darth Marr about her prospective Vacation spot, Asaya. Now if anyone came into her office they would see Nox going through her personal holo-terminal thoroughly scanning its contents.

'Hmmm, a cultural dance show called su'ao (Author's note: a parody of a Hawaiian Luau) that looks like a fun show to go to. Maybe Ashara would like that.' She thought. As she was scanning there was then a beep at the door.

"Come in!" She exclaimed. The door opens and her trustful friends and allies enter all looking worse for wear.

'Oh no! I've never noticed how tired they are too.' She thought guiltily. 'They most defiantly deserve a vacation too.' Ashara, Andronikos, Talos, Khem, and Xalek positively looked exhausted, though like always Andronikos, Xalek, and Khem put on a manly illusion that clearly was fake.

'I bet those guys are just whining like impetuous children inside, but will never ever admit it.' She thought amused.

Her friends then sit at their new conference chairs that Revala had recently placed to have private meetings with her allies whether it be them or admirals under Revala's command.

"My friends we have a brand new assignment of great proportion." She began.

"Isn't every mission like that?" Andronikos sarcastically said. Revala and others just rolled their eyes at him.

"Yes, but this one is super, incredibly important." Revala said arms flailing out of a weird mixture of frustration and excitement. This caused her friends to pause and look at each other thinking that their master/ friend has clearly gone insane from all of the work that's been put in non-stop for the last few months.

"My lord what kind of mission is it?" Ashara warily asked. Then the brightest and most happy smile Revala has ever shown appeared onto her face before she took a breath and excitedly exclaimed her new mission.

"Operation Vacation!" Revala said in a singing voice. She looked at her friends, but there was no response as they were in too much shock to say anything. This causes her to frown.

"What? I figured it was a good idea... don't you guys want to go have fun with me?" She said with her eyes shining like a small puppy. This instantly caused regret and remorse upon everyone at the table. By the Force they hated it when she did that. They were a bunch of elite soldiers who are capable of wiping out entire fortifications and armies of the Empire's enemies, but Revala's innocent and sad expression always puts a needle into their heart. They were a bunch of saps deep inside and Revala knew exactly how to twist it to her advantage.

"No, no my lord please don't be sad we'll go." Talos said quickly. "It's just unexpected considering I do not think I have ever heard of a Sith Lord on vacation." Instantly, Revala went back to all smiles and now excitement. The crew seriously hates it when she changes her mood like that it is so freaking creepy.

"Awesome, and yes I know why its sounds so shocking because I honestly did not think Sith go on vacation either." She then paused. "Khem, now that I think about it, but did Tulak Hord, or any other Sith, ever go on vacation in that time?"Everyone looked at him as well rather curious as well, especially Talos the ever dedicated scholar.

"Actually yes, after the battle of Yn we actually went to relax on Korriban at an ancient hot spring... I managed to receive a massage from servants as well." He said embarrassed. Everyone including Revala were wide eyed at this. The mighty Khem Val enjoying a massage at a hot spring with an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith?! That's new.

Grumpily Khem says, "What is it really such a shock that I enjoy a massage? I figured all sentient life enjoys a good massage on their back after slaughtering armies of Jedi, Sith, and soldiers." This causes a silent audience to laugh good naturedly.

"Yeah your right. It's just unexpected considering you are a badass super soldier who eat force users" Androikos said while chuckling. Khem shrugs in response.

"Well that is one thing I have to book you in for my friend." Revala said smiling. "Well everyone the place we are going to for vacation is a planet called Asaya, recommended by Darth Marr."

"After Khem mentioning Tulak Hord vacationing I'm not even surprised anymore." Andronikos smirked.

"Anyway, I can rent out a beach and beach house just for us. and we can go into town whenever we want via speeder." Revala said excitedly. "The town itself has a lot of activities, shows, and stores. The first thing I am going to do is set us all up is massages. Force knows we could use it and it can also be a great way to unwind for the rest of the trip." Everyone was starting to get excited for this vacation it has been a very busy few months.

"Master, may I ask of you something for our vacation?" The usually quiet Xalek spoke.

"Of course Xalek." She said. After what Khem's massage conversation this ought to be interesting.

"If we are going to town at some point are there any Kaleesh restaurants by any chance? It has been a long time since I've had any cuisine of my own people and I miss it greatly." Xalek questions. Revala quickly skims through the Asaya travel guide on her terminal.

"Yes, there is Xalek as well as a large number of great restaurants of all types in town as well." She mentioned and was pleased when a rare smile from her apprentice and friend appeared onto his face.

"Thank you master." Xalek said while still smiling.

"The only thing we all got to talk about now is clothes and swimsuits." She says happily and Ashara and her squealed like teenagers, while all men in the room groaned.

'Oh no anything but this, Force please anything but this.' the men all thought with a very dark sense of dread when all of the sudden. Revala and Ashara begin to have a high speed talk about clothes. The men looked at each other in a sad defeated look realizing that this is going to be a long afternoon of girl talk before they can officially get ready for vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_One week later..._

Revala sat on her throne in the council chambers on Dromund Kaas with more pep in her step as she is rather excited for what she will do tomorrow, her vacation with her friends. All week she has been rather busy with the mixture of finalizing her vacation plans and finishing her duties as a Dark Councilor. She's made contact with her most important allies, such as Moff Pyron, her favorite inventor and friend Major Ilun, and more. All that is left is her final meeting with the Council.

"Lord Nox." Darth Mortis begins, "I know you will be away for a few weeks tomorrow, but I was wondering if you could give this to the Wrath before you leave?" This was something that always amused Revala to no end.

Some of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy was beyond terrified to be in the Wrath's presence as he inspired pure terror and destruction to all who crossed him. Darth Baras was the biggest fool they ever seen when he enraged his former apprentice enough to rip apart his power structure, that was so well built over the decades, in the matter of weeks. What most of the Council didn't know was that he was friendly and had a sense of humor. Revala, Darth Mortis, Darth Vowrawn, and Darth Marr were his main supporters, friends, and allies in the council while the others are out of the Wrath's circle of allies despite their attempts to become one.

"Very well, I can give my friend your stuff, I'm curious though what did you guys get for his wife's birthday?" Revala said amused. She'd never in her life could imagine people like Darth Marr and Darth Ravage going to the markets to look for a birthday present for the wife of a man who scared them like no other.

Most of the councilors looked at each other nervously when Darth Marr says, "Nox, what is the point of gifts if it was not a surprise?" This made her laugh good naturedly and nodded her head.

"All right so is this meeting over then?" Revala asked.

"Yes, this meeting is over. Have a good vacation Lord Nox and if there is an emergency of great importance we will let you know." Darth Mortis concluded. The Councilors then stood up and some began to leave while others talked to each other casually. Revala walked over to the soldier who was guarding the gifts as though they were VIPs.

"Lieutenant, could you assist me in bringing these gifts to the Wrath's compound please." Revala asked. Even though she was a leader of the Sith Empire she still has manners.

"Yes, Ma'am.", The soldier saluted and then picked up half of the gifts and holding them as carefully as a scientist would hold a virus in a vial. Revala rolled her eyes in amusement and picked up the other half. It was time to go see the Wrath and his wife.

* * *

Revala's shuttle has just arrived at the home of the Wrath. The mansion was massive and was well guarded as a full scale military base. His home was guarded by numerous war droids, soldiers, and turrets all carefully set up meticulously by Captain Malavai Quinn and the recently promoted Commander Pierce. She liked Pierce because he was one of those take no crap soldiers who enjoys a bit of violence.

As for Quinn she doesn't hate him because he is loyal to the Empire and his master. She just doesn't like how serious he always seems to be he could lighten up a little bit Force knows the Wrath, his wife , and others have tried. Only thing that pissed her off about Quinn was when he tried to betray the Wrath by orders of that fool Baras, but from what she heard it was an extremely reluctant betrayal as he honestly did not want to betray his new master he had no choice. Quinn did redeem himself when he helped his master defeat Darth Baras afterwards. She soon walks up to the gate of the compound. She was then greeted by the Wrath's body guard, the ferociously loyal and powerful Talz, Broonmark.

"Greetings once again Sith clan chieftain Nox." Broonmark formally welcomed and bowed . Despite being very barbaric and dangerous, he knew very well that people with a close relationship with his master were strong as well and deserved respect.

"Ah hello Broonmark, how have you been?" She bowed as Talz custom to bow to those who are worthy of it. As they and the soldier began moving into the compound as the Talz spoke.

"We have been well chieftain, the rush of battle and pools of blood have been well today as we have hunted in the wilds of Sith home world this morning with the master." He proudly stated. Revala knew of the joys Broonmark, Jaesa, Captain Pierce, and the Wrath had when they went hunting every so often as it was one of their favorite activities.

"Did you collect any worthy trophies while on the hunt?" she asked.

"Yes, we have taken the claw of a Vine Cat Patriarch as a trophy and it was exhilarating to wrestle it into submission before taking its claw as a show of strength." The Talz proudly stated. "After taking its claw it attempted to lash back when we punched it hard enough to break its skull. Imperial clan Pierce then assisted us with taking its meat to be eaten for meal tonight."

Revala was always happy to hear his hunting stories because they were always entertaining.

"That must have been an amazing hunt, I wish I could have been there I enjoy a good fight every so often." She mentioned.

"We will ask the master if you could join us in a future hunt then. Warriors such us should fight together in hunting parties that all animals realize is a worthy challenge." Broonmark stated. They then arrive near the main hall of the compound where the party is taking place.

"We have arrived chieftain. Enjoy the celebration of the life of master's mate. We shall join soon we must first be sure warriors of the master are doing their duties." Said Broonmark.

"Alright Broonmark I shall see you later my friend and if you see any lazy soldiers tell them that your master's friend Darth Nox will ensure they will never become neglectful of their duties again." She smiled wickedly. The Talz laughed and nodded at her before he walked away.

It's time to celebrate with Darth Styx aka Andynem and his wife Vette.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darth Styx was indeed an imposing figure with black and red armor that made him seem near demonic. Today, he does not have his helmet on showing his true face. Revala would never say it, but she thought he was handsome. Light brown short hair and a blood red tattoo going from above his left eye to below it nearly looking like a scar. He also was young like her in his early twenties, a shock amongst the Sith that a man so young was so very powerful, and was able to retain his normal skin and blue eyes despite the fact he uses the dark side of the force. He was so powerful and skilled that he is not even remotely affected by corruption.

Revala never really knew why she was able to resist the corruption too. She infused with the dark side all the time when she learns and uses new rituals and yet she retains her beautiful red skin and green eyes. He and her were very good friends ever since they met on Korriban working together to find the Hate Machine for the Academy. She had a small crush on him for a short while, but soon realized he was not what she wanted. She was very happy when he found love in his best friend, Vette, who she also considered a friend. She shook her head when he smiled at her and began to speak.

"Revala my friend it's so good to see you again!" He said happily and hugged her. "So how was the meeting with the Council?"

She smiled back and said, "It's been awhile since Makeb Andy and the meeting went good now I am just ready to go on vacation. So where's the birthday girl huh? I apparently have a hug stash of gifts from me and the Council... though I consider their presents a big fat bribe to you." She laughed when Andynem rolled his eyes at that.

"Lieutenant, please place the presents over there." He pointed at a corner with a very large pile of presents which made Revala's eyes comically go as wide as a Sarlacc Pit.

"Yes sir!" The soldier exclaimed. He walked over and dropped the large number of presents he barely was able to hold in his arms. He them walked back to the lords and saluted and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute lieutenant." Revala stopped him. She picked through her belt and grabbed 2,000 credits and gave it to the soldier.

"Thank you for the assistance and dedication for your duty and please have a day off courtesy of me and spend time with your family." She said kindly. This completely shocked the soldier as no other Sith Lord has ever been so generous.

"Thank you milord, this is very unexpected." He said smiling.

"Have a good one Lieutenant." She said as he left.

"Now as for Vette, she was just using the restroom she should be back anytime now." He answered her other question. When suddenly Vette jumped onto Andynem's back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi love, I am back." She said sweetly. Suddenly she was floating in the air and Andy turns around with a smirk as she was pouting. He then grabbed her gently and kissed her with as much passion as any true husband would. This made Revala a little jealous not because they were together, but because she is still looking for her own love. Everyone in the room was watching with interest because they were Vette and Andynem's friends and began to whistle and cat call them playfully. This caused them to stop kissing and began blushing.

"Hey Vette!" Revala exclaimed and ambushed her with a hug.

"Rev! I'm so happy you made it." She said happily. They were both Twi'leks and loved each other like sisters.

"I would never miss this Vette. Oh I got you this!" She said happily. She gave Vette a small box. Vette opens it to see a beautiful silver and gold necklace with a charm surrounded by rubies and sapphires with an inscription on it.

'To my friend and sister I'm so happy to be your friend and I happy you are married with your true love. I'm proud to be your friend. Love Revala'. This froze Vette in shock and happiness she has never seen such a beautiful necklace in her life. However, her shock went on too long and Revala began to put on her infamous sad eyes on again.

"You... You don't like my gift?" She whimpered. This caused Andy to roll his eyes as he's seen and felt the power of Revala's sad eyes before and as much as he hates to admit it, it worked on him.

Vette quickly got over her shock and shakily said, "It not that at all, This is such a gorgeous present and I never expected it. Thank you so much Rev." This immediately caused Revala to smile sending shivers down Andynem and everyone in the room watching all thinking the same thing. 'I hate is when she does that.'

"Thank you Rev, I shall treasure it like my marriage with Andy you are such a wonderful friend." Vette smiled.

"Ok, seriously, why do you do that Rev?" Andynem questioned.

"Do what?" Revala questioned genuinely confused.

"... Never mind" Andynem sighed. It is way too frustrating to ever understand how and why Revala does that personality switch, but dammit he will find out someday.

"Ignore him Rev, but anyways there is something I wanted to tell you." Vette exclaimed.

"I'm listening." Revala said.

"Well me and Andy still haven't gone on our honeymoon and we set up a plan to go to Asaya with you tomorrow. We spend time with you and have fun." Vetta said happily

This then caused a girlish squeal from her and Rev that almost busted Andynem's eardrums.

"That's so awesome I cannot wait we can go to the Su'ao, got shopping, go to restaurants, dance, and so much more." Revala said at high speed. Andy realizing what was about to happen stopped the girl talk by saying.

"Vette, don't you want to see what else you got for presents?" He quickly asked praying this will work.

"Oh yeah sweet let's go love considering you are the Wrath the guys on the Council probably got me cool stuff just so they don't piss you off." She giggled.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Revala and Andynem said at the same time. Then the door opened and Revala's ultimate crush entered the room, the beautiful Chiss agent, Zal'isha aka Cipher 9. Revala gulped as she knows she's about to become a nervous wreck rather soon.


End file.
